narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamble in the Mist
On an early morning in the newly appointed Gōka Hōzuki convenes with the daimyō of the . "Congratulations Mizukage, but I must say that your appearance here is a surprise. What is it you require Gōka?" Spoke an aged leader from across a wide table, carefully waiting for a reply alongside several advisers. "Well, I was looking at our military resources, we must say that loosing our military power as a result of neglect of the ''Isolation Policy, we need to stabilize it before we can start my long term plans. Hence, I was requesting that some of your men would work for me''", Gōka said without a break. In response to the Mizukage's open request a few of the advisers take on a look of bewilderment, and and begin to murmur amongst themselves. Without delay the daimyō silences their comments with a wave of his hand. "Is that so?" the lord replies with a smirk, "Assuming it is shinobi you desire, what makes you think that members of my personal guard would be suited for your endeavors?" "As I looked into Kirigakure Academy Records, the Shinobi's who were sanctioned to you were of high importance to the village, they were given to you in hopes that they wouldn't die like a normal shinobi but die a Honorable death, honor higher than that of the birds lurking in the sky, especially those members of the Yuki Clan" Gōka replied. "Leave us," the lord instructs his servants, who resist for a moment before filing out of the room slowly. "You've gone to great lengths to research this Gōka," he begins to explain after the pair were left alone, "I'm sure you're aware that the infamy of the Yuki clan persists to this day, thus you must realize that employing him may be interpreted poorly by the village." "You think so ?, you are a Daimyō ? Kirigakure has regained the trust back from the what you call- demons in disguise ? Look at the Fifth Mizukage, look at the seventh Mizukage and look at me Gōka Hōzuki of the Antartic, the Nineth Mizukage of Kirigakure, If you feel you must keep the Yuki's from running the Village you are wrong !", Gōka raised his voice, clenching his fist to the nearby Table. Maintaining his composure the lord of the Land of Water merely observes the Mizukage for a moment. "If you are so adamant on this path, I suppose I have no choice but to trust your judgement," he responds in a stoic manner, "Though considering the scenario at hand certain measures need to be taken to explain handing over one of my soldiers." "What is it ?" groaned the Mizukage. "Hashitaka," the daimyō calls as a kneeling shinobi appears beside his summoner, face hidden by a dark cloak. "Since this is what you want Gōka...why don't we have a little fun with the exchange," the lord announces, "Hashitaka, you'll be serving as my representative in an event. More specifically, you'll be publicly dueling with the Mizukage, I'm sure it will be a hit." Standing up the table the lord makes his way to the exit, "If you can take him Gōka, he'll be under under your command from that point forward. I'll send you the details the event soon, farewell Mizukage." Without another word the daimyō takes his leave, while the cloaked shinobi remains silent but relocates himself to one of the several chairs around the table." "So be it" Gōka thought to himself, as he looked at the man then finaaly taking his leave as well. "What an annoying pair," the cloaked man speaks quitely to himself as he leans back in the chair. Later that evening the Mizukage is delivered the date and time of the duel, had been advertised throughout the village. Gōka scanned through the invitation and left a sigh. He called a man in traditional Kirigakure flak-jacket and whispered in his ears. He then walked slowly to the window side where he watched the news spreading to the town. Duel in the Mist After a couple of days news of the upcoming duel between the Mizukage and a champion elected by the Water Daimyō had spread throughout the country, drawing in tourists and gamblers alike. As the masses gathered together at the arena a cloaked man sat inconspicuously near the edge, watching the people file into their seats. It was a chilly day for an outdoor venue, but that hadn't apparently stopped such a turnout. "This is definitely a difficult situation," the cloaked individual thought to himself, "I wonder how I should handle this." Gōka and three other men, entered the arena, as Gōka handed over his scarf to one of the men who flickered from the place, while the other two stayed there untill they saw the cloaked individual. Gōka smiled at the man. as he got ready for the showdown. "Noticed me instantly, huh?" Arashiyo whispered to himself, "I suppose anything less from the Mizukage would be disappointing." Waiting for a few more minutes all eyes are drawn onto an announcer making his way into the center of the arena. He explains in an amplified voice that the duel between the Mizukage and the Daimyō's champion will consists of a single round of combat that will end when one concedes or is unable to continue. Furthermore, as per the Daimyō's ruling, a portion of the proceeds from this "fun filled" event will be donated to the shinobi academy. At that moment the two competitors are called to the field, leading Arashiyo to remove his cloak and casually leap down from the stands. Meandering his way toward the center waits for the Mizukage to do the same. Gōka calmly heads up to a nearby gambling stand, "" I bet 5,000 ryo to Mizukage Gōka sama myself !", saying so jumps down to the arena poishing his hand with the sqand settled on the ground and moves to face his opponent. "Mizukage," says Arashiyo as he bows his head slightly in acknowledgement. For a moment he glances at the Daimyō hoping to gain a bit of clarity on the role he is suppose to serve, but quickly turns his attention back on his opponent. Waiting patiently for the start of the match Arashiyo can't help but to feel less composed than he would like. Gōka Hōzuki, looks at his subjects all cheering for him, he then takes out his sword looking at his opponent, signalling the start of the much awaited competition. Placing his hand over the hilt of his blade Arashiyo begins to circle carefully around his opponent's left side. After maneuvering to what he has determined to be a more appropriate position he throws a couple of shuriken towards the Mizukage with his free hand. Gōka replicates his opponents movements to equally distance himself grom Arashiyo. As he sees the shurikens approaching him, Gōka uses his sword to block them, though some manage to get past Gōka towards his right shoulder which liquefies to allow the shuriken to get passed through them. Gōka uses this opportunity to throw some shurikens towards his opponent. "''That confirms what I've heard," Arashiyo thinks to himself as he blocks the shuriken with the edge of his sheath, without drawing the blade itself. Without delay he closes the distance between himself and the Mizukage in an instance, drawing and striking at his opponent's midsection with incredible velocity. Gōka was shocked by the sudden attack of his opponent and if it wasn't for his unique body, he would have been dead meat. After reforming himself, He wasted no time by claps his hands and creates a Gale directly at his opponent. Arashiyo meets Gōka's gale with his own, thrusting his free palm forward. As the two gusts of wind clash a significant amount of dust is kicked into the air. Unable to launch another attack without visual confirmation of the Mizukage's location Arashiyo is forced prepare for his opponent's impending assault. Placing his hand on the ground at his feet the shinobi closes his eyes and listens intently on his surroundings. Using the dust as distraction, Gōka covers the area with snow and a freezing Blizzard and then uses it to cover up his Snow Balls which he sends at his opponent. Feeling the temperature surrounding him drop considerably Arashiyo pulls himself to his feet and quickly darts to the side, avoiding a direct strike by Gōka's attacks but still feels the chilling projectile glance his shoulder. "Not a bad combination," he thinks to himself, "But that's nowhere near cold enough. Although, I wonder if you know your not the only one that can hide in the snow." Arashiyo likewise fades into the blizzard looking to turn the Mizukage's stealth against him. "You may hide anywhere you want, but this blizzard is mine," laughs Gōka. "Hmph...this is getting nowhere fast," Arashiyo barks, stopping his dash through the snow. Concentrating on his surroundings for a moment he activates the seal he had placed when touching his hand to the ground earlier. Upon triggering his technique the snow in the surroundings began to be drawn into the mark on the ground at an impressive rate, slowly beginning to clear away the blizzard. Gōka saw the seal and managed to break it by increasing the density of the blizzard, which started clogging through the seal and breaking it. The broken seal, underwent the Ice Releasing Method to surround the entire stadium with ice. Category:Role-Play